1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox with reinforced structural strength and compression resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current toolbox models commonly use plastic injection and shaping for their production, of which the plastic injection and shaping is divided into hollow air-blow formation and solid formation. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a prior-art toolbox A1, and its structure comprises an upper casing A2; a box body A3 having a recession for placing tools therein; and a latch section A4 disposed on the front end of the upper casing A2 for latching the box body. When the toolbox A1 is in use, it has the following shortcomings:                (1) General toolboxes are used to contain many tools, and the plastic toolbox may be under the pressure of a heavy load and may lack strength, and be unable to hold heavy load, and be easily affected by external forces such as collision and has the shortcoming of destroying the toolbox.        (2) The material of the plastic toolbox is fragile, and the compression resistance for the loading is small, and thus has a shortcoming of a short life for the toolbox.        
In view of these shortcomings of the prior-art plastic toolbox, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.